someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Slavery
As the leader of my work force, I’ve been tasked with all official documents and potential problems. One of these requirements is to write about working conditions and how they are affected by our overall performances at our jobs. It is for this reason that I am writing this journal. Perhaps with this new regulation, I can reveal what horrible treatment my team lives with. January 3rd – Since this regulation has come into effect at New Year’s, I’ve been busy and unable to start until now. Since I finally have free time, I believe the best way to start off is to describe this predicament of ours. A handful of others and I live on plantation code 74297 section beta. As per the norm, it’s a small, walled in area with running water and plenty of room for crops to be nurtured. There is only one exit, which is heavily guarded. The exit leads to a stretch of land hidden behind an electrocuted fence, which leads to all the other plantations on the line. None of us have been past this boundary, something I’m sure you’d be glad to hear. We workers do well to make sure our plot looks up to standard number #52374. As of late there has been no problem with the land’s use, and our workers seem to be at least slightly enjoying life here. The few complaints we receive are swiftly taken care of, and none of them have had any lasting repercussions. This self economy you set up for us seems to be working so far. Things are exchanged between all of us and are used at almost all times. Our limited furniture and other luxuries have lasted a lot longer than before, and despite our actual currency being affected by inflation, no workers here have directly been affected by it. Yet. I’m afraid that our lives will soon change for worse. As I am sure you recall, our previous leader was retired due to age and physical limitations. The replacement you gave us, though, is not a relief to us. From what I’ve seen of his personality, he is not leader material. With the few months he’s been here he’s been taking our self-grown food source and has been adding it to the already abundant crop profit, as well as making us work over time. I am afraid that if this continues, we workers will be short on food and energy. Please help. January 10th – A lot has happened this week. Recently, late bouts of snowstorms have driven workers into their homes. The temperature has dropped below freezing, and many of our crops have started suffering from it. To escape the cold, the leader abandoned us and left to a warmer location. As he left, he ordered me to make some workers stand outside in the freezing cold and watch the crops. I couldn’t force myself to make them freeze, so instead I’ve set forward to do this myself. January 17th – The snow has stopped, and the workers have been enjoying themselves. Everywhere I look, I see them playing games and building snowmen, something that warmed my heart. I haven’t seen so many smiling faces since last summer. It hurts to think that they’ll have to work for such a cold, uncaring man when he returned. I know I planned on guarding the crops the whole time the leader is away, but as of late I seem to have caught a terrible case of frostbite. My fellow workers all think I’m mad, standing out here in the dead of the night, so they’ve locked me in my house and took over my responsibility. I just hope they can cope without me. February 12th – I’m finally back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I’m sure you’re upset about that. Well, my condition took longer to get over than I expected. I couldn’t write for a while, but I assure you, I got back to work as soon as I could. Our leader still hasn’t returned, and the snow is starting to turn the ground into mud. I’m afraid that some things have gone awry since the last update; Most of the crops in a area has died, and the same happened to one of our workers. She had caught pneumonia when she took over my shift guarding the crops. Now I know that she isn’t the first death here. We have had many over the years, most of which we could do without. But with each of the previous deaths, the guards would ship the body away for disposal. We couldn’t stand to do that to her. Not her. I feel so guilty, letting her die and leaving her children all alone. The best I could do was lead a nice funeral; which I did. We gave her a big, smooth rock for her tombstone – the best we could do without cutting down a tree and facing more punishment. I hope she can forgive me. February 19th – Our leader returned in a terrible mood yesterday, and when I gave him my report he got even worse. His first order of business was that everyone had to work overtime until we make up the money he lost to our incompetence. He knows very well that we can’t revive dead crops by working. I’m sad that I can do nothing about this. His second order was straight out infuriating. He told us to tear down the house of the lady who passed and to sell the resulting lumber for any amount of money we could get. When I asked of the children, he said he’d sell them with the lumber. That their lives were worth at least as much as the profits their mother would have made him next month. Naturally, I’m horrified by such spiteful thinking. They’re children! Maybe now is the time to explain what is happening between us. Our leader is, quite frankly, a racist. None of us are the same as him, and so he’s decided in his twisted little mind that we’re nothing but animals. I’m not afraid to admit that I feel like socking the man in the jaw. Anyways, we’re all in big trouble, so I might not have time to write as often. Here’s to hoping this regulation of yours will really help us. March 29th – Things are rapidly getting worse around here. For some reason, more crops have died. The leader has the suspicion that one of us is sabotaging them. He’s raving mad! He even killed a man he accused of it. We gave his victim the same type of burial as our previous loss, but it doesn’t help. The owner has become wary of all the strange yet similar rocks that have started popping up. I’m starting to feel depressed by the whole situation. As if it’s all my fault these things are happening. I am in charge of these workers, after all, and all I can do about the man threatening them is write in a journal with no reassurance that anyone can hear my pleas. April 5th – We just received payment for the lumber and children from before. It seems the economy of the outside world has changed once again, making the leader less money than he had assumed. He got so enraged, he started to beat on me and call me useless garbage. Even when I collapsed and cried, he did not stop. I guess the others heard my screams, because when he finally stopped and tried to leave, the others were standing outside, waiting. Each of them brandished the tools they had been using for their jobs; some had axes for lumber and stubborn plants, while others wielded trowels and shovels for loosening the earth. All of them attacked him. I watched in horror as the people I had thought as innocent and pure chopped and beaten the leader that was then no longer recognizable as human. Even now as I write this I can’t help but feel betrayed by my own people, despite their efforts to protect me. I guess they aren’t as perfect as I thought they were. April 12th – I’m aware there will be no surprise in this statement, but the leader is now dead. Good riddance. We gave him a funeral, but unlike the others, we made sure his was truly special. After tearing down his house, we burned him in the rubble. Let him feel what it’s like, that sick bastard. I’m not exactly happy right now; if anything, I’m stressed. No matter how bad of a leader he’d been, he was still the leader, my boss. I’ve never been without one, and I simply do not know what to do without one. I can’t be the leader, the very mention of such a title haunts me. We need a new leader, some one who cares for our well being and is willing to work for our needs. Please, I beg of you. Send us one. June 12th – I see you finally listened to me. Thank god, I almost lost it with the stress! You’d be surprised what the last few months were like, with no time to escape the turmoil of leadership. I won’t bother you with any more details, of course. I’m sure your tired of hearing about my problems with such a perfect place. This new lady you sent, she seems to be a good person. A very good person. If anything, I’d say she’s perfect. Just like us. A perfect leader for a perfect town. Thank you, Nintendo! You really know perfection. The loyal secretary, Isabelle. Dustyfootwarrior (talk) 01:31, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Author's Note Newest mindfuck of the series! I'd like to say that although I liked the beginning, I feel like I rushed the end. I might just change this. Read On This is my mindfuck video game series. Want to read more? Well, here you go! Gryning War Rebirth Experiment Slavery Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Video Game